Dancing with a Feline
by PokeBlue
Summary: Complete Summary inside. Contains Fox x Katt and Falco x Katt in the end.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox or any of it's characters**

**A/N: I'm not sure about how this story will go, it was an idea that came to mind when I was bored, and a chance to pick on some of the other character couplings. This story will contain roughly two couplings, unless you include a little of Panther x Krystal, Fox x Katt and Falco x Katt near the end. I am not sure how long this will be, or if it will be able to stand on its own, but I'll try.**

**Summary: Depressed after Krystal chose to leave Starfox (the asteroid battle ending with Star Fox fighting the anglers, basically the default ending), Fox turned to drinking to drown out his sorrows. While there, he bumps into an old friend that just might be feeling the same pain, but is there a another reason for how they are acting?**

**------------------------**

With some of the buildings in Corneria city still in ruin, the rain, just makes the scene so much more sorrowful. Sorrowful and broken, just like the heart of a certain pilot and captain. Krystal had chosen to leave Starfox several days ago for StarWolf, leaving Fox alone and unloved.

The bar he sat in was full recked of alcohol, full of men and women who just need the drink after a long day at work or simply to have a place to be alone and think.

The bar-keep walked up to an orange fox, a large glass full of beer in hand, "Hey, Mr. McCloud, you sure you'll be fine? This is the fourth glass you've had all night."

Fox looked up at him, not surprised he knew his name, after what he's done for Corneria, who didn't. "I'll be fine, I need some time to think."

"Got a friend around here?"

"Hmm.....?"

"A friend, after the last drink, I don't think you'll be fit to fly."

Fox thought about it for a moment, and finally said, "Yeah..., I got a friend around here."

"Hn." the bar-keep simply said while nodding, "Enjoy then." he added as he placed the glass in front of Fox.

Fox brought the glass up to his lip and drank in large gulps. After placing his glass back down, about one-third now gone, he heard someone enter the bar, boots stomping on the floor very hard.

"Oi, bar-keep, one glass of liquor. Give me your strongest." a female voice stated as she took a seat next to Fox.

"Want the shot glass with the bottle?" the bar-keep asked

There was a pause, before the voice answered, "Yes."

As the bar-keep picked a bottle of liquor and a shot, he said, "It's surprising you're still a pilot. With the visits you take here, I'd think they'd kick you off by now."

"They would if I wasn't the best flyer in the force." the female replied

"Still why so strong? Your usual is beer. Something bad happen Katt?"

_"Katt?"_ Fox thought as he raised his glass back up to his lips and took sips

"Nothing you should concern yourself about." Katt answered

As the bar-keep gave her her order and left, Katt looked to the orange fox next to her, "Fox....? Is that you?"

"Yeah it me." Fox replied as he took the glass from his lips and looked in her direction.

"What are you doing here? It doesn't seem like you to be drinking." Katt stated, before looking at the number of empty glasses next to him, "Especially that much."

"I'm depressed...., needed the alcohol."

"Why is that?" she asked as she poured herself a drink into the shot glass

"Didn't Krystal tell you?" Fox asked as he looked at her curiously, she just shook her head, "She's back with StarWolf."

"What...! I thought you two patched things up."

"We tried. It didn't work out. I lost her again." Fox stated buried his head in his crossed arms on the bar counter, "So why are you here?" he asked as he raised his head enough to look at her.

"Can't figure it out? Falco is being a stubborn asshole, as usual." Kat stated, a little anger in her voice, before drinking her drink, immediatly pouring yet more alcohol into her glass.

"What'd he do?" Fox pressed further as he completly raised himself back into a sitting position.

"I tried to be nice and help the guy out with some of the paperwork General Peppy gave us after completing a mission." Kat stated before taking another drink, filled her glass again, "Then he goes and accuses me of trying to flirt when I said I'd help. We got into an argument, then next thing I know we were yelling at each other, then I left and you know the rest."

Fox nodded, saying he understood, "Yeah, Falco can be like that sometimes. Just a matter of getting use to it. Quesiton, why do like him so much anyway? I'd figure you would've given up by now, why haven't you?"

Katt thought about it for a couple of seconds, before answering, "Because, he's the only one I think I want to be with. Ever since we met, he's never ceased to impress me, always having a surprise here and there." she paused for a moment, "I have him to thank, if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be the best fighter pilot in the military ranks."

As Kat took a drink and filled her glass again, this time the last one since she put a lid on the bottle, Fox said, "You know, I don't really understand him. Other than Bill, Falco's been a great friend to me, and I know he's had a thing for you for a while now." getting a little dizzy now.

"Why do you say that?" Katt asked as before drinking one last shot

"Isn't that what he did after he left the team a second time?" Fox replied after taking a long drink of beer, "The team was doing fine, we had a decent amount of jobs coming in for us, unlike last time. After he left, I heard you two did several missions together."

"Yeah we did, but it was on orders, he didn't team up with me on those by choice."

After a quick pause so Fox could finish off his drink, he stated, "I can help you if you like."

"What's that.....? You mean with Falco?"

"Why not, you are a friend. I'm willing to help a friend."

"How are you going to do that?" Katt asked amusingly, "I've tried everything to get that bird to see me in a different light. How is letting you help gonna change the results?

"I have my ways." Fox repled

"Alright, it might be fun." Katt said after a pause

"Um....by the way, mind if I spend the night at your place?"

"W-what?!....Why?"

"The GreatFox 2 is still in orbit, and well.....I did drink." Fox replied nervously

Kat just smiled and chuckled, "Well I suppose it would be hard for you to help me if your in the hospital. But you're sleeping on the couch."

Fox simply understood and after paying for their drinks, Katt taking the bottle with her, since she paid for the stupid thing, he and Katt walked to her place at an apartment complex.

---------------------

The next morning, Fox woke up a little later than his usual, blaming the fact he slept in on the alcohol he drank and because Katt's living room couch wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in Lylat. It wasn't too bad though, at least it was comfortable enough to sleep on. As he walked down a hallway, Katt brightly greeted him 'good morning' as she came out of her room still in the clothes she wears to bed. While Fox went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, Katt was in the kitchen fixing up breakfast.

"Something smells good." Fox stated as he entered the kitchen and stood near Katt to see what she was cooking

"Breakfast." Katt stated, "I would have just popped in some frozen food into the microwave, but since your here I might as well cook something decent."

"Your a pretty good cook, Katt, how come you never mentioned it?"

"There was no need. I live alone, so I had to learn how to cook something. I can't live on frozen tray food my whole life."

"That's true, but still you seem pretty good at this."

"Thanks." Katt said, smiling at the compliment, and as she put half the food onto a plate on the table and another half on another plate

They began eating after Katt and Fox were both seated, throughout the time they just talked about things, missions, and how they are managing. Mainly the conversation was fairly things that would get the other to smile or laugh, both avoided taking the conversation about Falco or Krystal. Their meal was interupted by a light beeping in Katt's living room.

"What's that?" Fox asked as he turned his head to face the livingroom

"It's a communication. Go and be a dear and answer it for me while I change into my usual." Katt said as she stood up, and lightly pinching Fox's cheek as she passed by

Fox simply stood up and walked into the living room, looking around for anything that might open the link. He eventually found it on the computer desk, next to a monitor. Pressing it as he took a seat in the chair, an image of Falco come up on the screen.

"Fox...? What are you doing at Katt's? Or did I get the wrong frequency..." Falco stated in a confused way

"No you got it right. I'm at Katt's place, she let me stay here the night since I went out drinking."

"When did you start drinking that much, Fox? It doesn't seem much like you. Anything happen?"

Fox simply frowned and sighed, and replied with his ears flat up against his head, "Krystal...left a couple of days ago....to be part of Starwolf."

"Oh.....well, chin up. It's not the end of the world, there's other girls out there." Falco stated trying to cheer him up, "Well, I'm wasting time, where's Katt? Peppy just gave me a job again, and he isn't letting me do it on my own."

_"You'd probably screw up anyway." _Fox thought to himself, remembering how Falco can rush through things at times, "She said she was getting dressed."

Falco's eyes just grew wide and asked, "Getting dressed? You didn't do anything to Katt did ya?" letting a michievious grin on his face, though for some reason he felt bad about it.

"Shut up Falco, your wisecracks really get on my nerves sometimes. No, I hardly know her that well enough."

"Not well enough for what?" Katt asked in a sweet voice as she came up behind Fox

"He thinks we slept together." Fox replied, as Katt wrapped her arms around Fox's neck from behind.

"Quick jumping to conclusions Fal." Katt stated somewhat in a scolding manner, "So why the call?" she added as she placed her head on top of Fox's

"Uh...right." Falco replied, not quite sure of what to make out of Katt's actions, "Peppy wanted us to investigate the asteroid belt. There were apparently some complaints of the old enemy turrets working again up there."

"Hmm.....alright, I'll meet you at the airfield in few minutes." Katt replied.

There was a slight pause before Falco asked, "Not that it's any of my business, but whats up with you two?"

"Well, we kinda decided while we were walking to her place last night, that'd we try warming up to each other into a relationship." Fox stated, blushing heavily

"Really?!" Falco was taken aback

"We figured we could give it a shot, seeing we are both single and both our crushes don't seem to care for us that much." Katt stated

"You know, you could've just given her a chance Falco." Fox said as he cocked his head so Katt could place her head next to his and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Hey, she's the one with the crush. I was more interested in being friends." Falco stated in his defense.

"If you say so." Fox said rather unconvinced

"Don't try me, Fox, I only wanted to be friends, end of story."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Fox stated

"I'll be at the airbase in a few." Katt stated as she left Fox's side, "Fox you can hang out here awhile if you like, just remember to close the door behind you."

"I will, later, Katt." Fox replied, before the sound of a door could be heard closing

"You gonna stay there a while?" Falco asked

"I still have a small headache, from the hangover I guess." Fox replied

Falco just chuckled, "Don't worry it'll go away. Take my advise, go drink some water, it'll help in the longer run."

"Alright...., thanks. See you around, Falco."

Falco simply put a hand up saying 'good-bye' before Fox closed the communication. As Falco was walking, he stopped for a moment and placed a hand on his chest. He felt a rather dull pain in his chest, but didn't understand what it was. After checking his own pulse, he concluded it wasn't a heart attack, so he shrugged it off the feeling and walked on."

-------------------------------

**A/N: End of chapter 1, I'm more of a Fox x Krystal and Falco x Katt person, but I decided to try changing it up a little this time. We'll see if Falco gets what that feeling is, and see how Fox and Katt fare next time.**

**Note: Also I will work on "Star Fox?" again a little later. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you, thing is I'm having a massively horrible writer's block. I hate it. Well this may not be the next chapter for that story, but it is one I was wanting to write and I hope you enjoy the ride for.**


End file.
